


She's So Devious

by GaterDaGunslinger



Series: She's So Devious Universe [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bra is a bad minx, Bra is super horny and kinky, Bra is thirsty as hell, Cunnilingus, Devious Bra, F/M, Goku becomes unfaithful, Goku cheats on wife, Goku is reluctant at first, Hand Jobs, Lemon, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Smut, guilty Goku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaterDaGunslinger/pseuds/GaterDaGunslinger
Summary: Bra never has problems getting what she wants. Everything is practically given to her with a simple flap of her eyelashes. However, there is one thing... or more like person, she couldn't have; Goku, the object of her obsession. It is forbidden to want him because he is a married man...yet that's what makes her want him more.
Relationships: Bra Briefs/Son Goku, Goku/Bra
Series: She's So Devious Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955389
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. She’s So Seductive

* * *

**She’s So Seductive (1 of 4)**

* * *

“Gokuuuu!”

The Saiyan’s ears perked at the sound of the youthful voice of Bra Briefs, who seemed to appear out of nowhere, deciding that flopping right on his cross-legged lap and interrupting his afternoon meditation was the greatest idea ever. The half-Saiyan then looped her left arm around his neck, causing the older Saiyan’s eyes to finally open and look at her quizzingly. She then gave him a big hug, making sure to not only smash her breasts against his face, but also squirm in his lap, causing his breath to hitch.

If there was one thing the Saiyan Princess liked about Goku was that he was really oblivious when it came to interpreting sexual advances given by females and well it happened a lot since, ya know, he was freaking hot. If the gesture didn’t involve fighting or food, then it pretty much went through one ear and out the other. So of course the ever devious girl totally took advantage of it, sneaking soft touches here and there, always remaining subtle and always making sure to just not get caught touching the husband of Chi-Chi.

At this point, it was obvious to everyone that Bra had a heavy crush on the older Saiyan…well everybody except the Saiyan Prince for some reason. Her infatuation was a little extreme and her thoughts of him usually consisted of the things she would do to him…or more like the things he could do to her. Sometimes her mind was flooded with fantasies, vivid images of him fucking her to oblivion, leaving her screaming in ecstasy, the setting usually being his home or her bedroom. The best, in her opinion, were the ones of him fucking her right in front of his wife. _No offense to Chi-Chi…_

Yes, the Saiyan Princess was a _very_ twisted girl.

“Hey Bra? What can I do for ya?” Goku asked as he stood to his feet, having to then tear the girl off of him.

Bra gave him the most innocent of looks, a finger taking under her chin thoughtfully. “Wellll I was wondering if you could uhmmmm turn Super Saiyan 2 for me!”

Placed his hands on his hips, Goku tilted his head to the side. “Why? You’ve seen me, Vegeta and Gohan do it all the time.”

“Because…you look sooooo much hot, err cooler than they do!” Bra said as she rocked from side to side, twiddling her fingers together nervously. Good thing Goku didn’t seem to notice her little slip-up.

Goku wrinkled his face into consideration. “Hmmm, I don’t know Bra…what if the others come over, thinking we’re being attacked or something?”

The half-Saiyan rolled her aqua orbs. “So? Just tell them you’re training or something. ”

“No, I don’t think they would believe that because everyone knows that I only use Super Saiyan 2 when I train with your father and Gohan. I wouldn’t just randomly train using my ascended form by myself.”

Bra groaned with displeasure, crossing her arms tightly under her bosoms. “Come on Goku! We’ll think of something! Besides, it’s my 18th Birthday today and you promised me that you’d give me a special present.”

Goku’s jaw dropped in disbelief. “So…what you’re saying is that you want your birthday gift to be me transforming…which is something you’ve seen many _many_ times before?”

Bra nodded jubilantly, hopping up and down childishly, her white shirt detaching itself from her low-rider red leather pants. The Princess took note in the fact that Goku tried to not sneak a peek, but failed horribly.

She smirked devilishly. _Sooo he_ does _notice me!_

Seeing that Goku wasn’t caving in, she decided to use an underhanded approach. _Persuasion_. 

“How about this, I’ll spar with you as soon as you do!” She said with a competitive smirk.

She mentally patted herself on the back in accomplishment as she saw the Saiyan crack an excited grin.

“Alright then! Stand back! I wouldn’t want you to get hurt!” He said, clutching his hands tightly and spreading his legs into a stance.

Bra giggled happily. “Yay!” she squeaked as she turned, only to turn back once more.

“Uhhhhmmm can I ask you one more favor?” She asked, a sudden show of shyness coming from out of nowhere.

“Sure.”

Then her devious smirk returned with a vengeance and this time, Goku noticed….however, he didn’t understand it.

“Can you do it shirtless?”

Goku tilted his head to the side at such an odd request since he knew she’s seen him without a shirt many times. But nevertheless, he shrugged, removed his shirt, and tossed it to the ground, it making a soft thud because of it being weighted gear and all. Then, only seconds later, Goku’s eyes narrowed, his veins jutting out of his forehead as he burst in a column of yellow and gold light, freeing a wild surge of energy that could undoubtedly be felt across the entire globe.

Bra’s orbs bore into the Saiyan’s bulging chest excitedly, causing her to whimper softly in unadulterated want as her blood traveled wayyy down south, hitting just the _right spot_. She outlined his solid physique with her eyes, watching the lightning snap and crackling all around his skin, caressing his form like she desperately wanted to right this moment.

“Happy Birthday Bra!” Goku hollered, his expression brightening as he dimmed his aura just a bit. He then sighed, relinquishing his aura all together, though he still remained transformed.

Bra just smirked naughtily, licking her lips. “Yummy…” She hissed out seductively, sashaying towards him.

This time, when Goku noticed, he did realize what she was trying to do. _Oh, man…why didn’t I-I never noticed before but….it’s like she wants to eat me!_

The Saiyan took a few steps back as the devious minx raked his body hungrily, literally raping him with her eyes as she closed in on him, looking like she was going to pounce on him any second now.

Then without warning, she did, causing them to flatten to the grassy ground below, Bra now straddling his hips.

“Whoa-Whoa Bra! Listen! I don’t think-”

With a wanton growl, she crushed her lips with his, silencing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6/28/2020
> 
> ~Gater~


	2.  She’s So Wicked

* * *

**She’s So Wicked**

* * *

Goku attempted to wrench off the she-devil, however, those actions were halted when he felt a slender hand grip his crotch, causing a gasp and groan to escape his lips. As he felt himself harden with each rough stroke, Bra latched her lips to his pulsing neck, sucking on it greedily as she nipped him and slid down his toned chest that she admired so much, the very chest she always dreamed of touching. Soon, his resolve to fight from her clutches began to falter, the enchantress sapping his resistance with each stroke, caress, and touches she delivered. The little part of Goku that was still aware was in disbelief, in uttermost shock at the fact that the little minx was overpowering him, a Super Saiyan 2...or has he even transformed anymore? Whether he was or not didn’t matter anymore as he was far too gone at this point.

Goku hissed as the sneaky Princess snaked her hand inside his waist, slithering down until she reached her prize. “Happy Birthday to me…” She whispered sensually as she tugged him, making him moan. She then latched her lips to his left pectoral muscle, nipping, licking, and sucking on it until It pinkened, much to the female Saiyan’s satisfaction.

With a feral growl, the out of control half Saiyan ripped herself off of him, out of his pants, making the older Saiyan give an audible intake of breath from the lost contact. Bra then fastened her hand on the top of his pants, slipping her fingers slightly inside before practically tearing them down his waist, revealing his lack of underwear, his throbbing member weeping urgently.

“Well hello there…”Bra snickered when she took note that the full Saiyan’s curls were as yellow as the very hair on his head. She licked her lips fervently, extending her thin index finger to his erect appendage and flicked it, causing him to groan as she began to leisurely glide that same finger up and down the base. Bra watched in fascination as his penis twitched, dribbling with cum, making her mouth water. She then dipped her head low, stuck out her pink tongue and gave him a long _painfully_ _slow_ lick started at the base, trailing all the way to the tip, making sure to lap up the leaking cum. The terrible half Saiyan made sure to keep eye contact the whole time she licked, nipped, kissed and lightly slurped his tip, driving him to the edge of his sanity.

“You know Goku…you may not be ascended anymore-” She paused her speech in order to give him a long jolting slurp, making his body quiver faintly. “But you’re still transformed-” Lick, flick, tug, slurp. “Just relax and I’ll claim the rest of my present…” she finished, smirking as she continued her ministrations.

These actions were maddening, his lust reaching new heights because the devious minx has yet to put the damned thing into her wet mouth, seeming content with just toying with him.

Goku moaned, his hand flying towards his blonde hair, gripping it tightly as he debated on just pulling it right off its roots. “Kami Bra…you’re being bad.”

He really didn’t mean it the way Bra took it as, but of course, she kinda knew that since well this _is_ Goku we’re talking about. _And I’m about to have his cock in my mouth in a minute…_ she thought with a devious grin.

“Yo-you know, not only is Chi-Chi gonna kill me if she finds out-”

“She won’t.”

“But, _Kami Bra_ , if your Fa-Ah!” He yelped when the Princess of Saiyans gripped his penis and brought her lips to it, giving the tip a long suck, making sure to release it with a loud _pop_ , nearly having him explode then and there.

“What daddy doesn’t know won’t hurt him…” She said impishly.

Then his prayers were answered as the Princess finally took him in her mouth, his cock disappearing altogether, her treatment causing his transformed state to go along with it. Goku’s eyes rolled back in pleasure as the naughty half Saiyan bobbed her head up and down, _slowly,_ making sure to twirl her tongue frequently left, right, side to side before taking him all in again and remaining there. He looked in astonishment at the girl’s strong ability to retain from gagging, her eyes remaining locked on his.

After what seemed like forever, she withdrew herself from his saliva covered member, gasping loudly.

“Kami Goku, you’re so fucking _big_.” She cooed softly as she jerked his cock rapidly.

Using his elbows to support his weight, Goku’s eyes widened, still shocked at what he was _letting_ the Saiyan Princess do to him. “Chi-Chi has never done that before…”

Bra laughed, feeling her ego inflate. “Well, that’s because she’s a prude.” She quipped as she took him in deep yet again, rising up, dipping back down and then deciding to change things up by using her free hand to grasp his testicles and rub them gently while continuously sucking, lapping and slurping.

It was just too much and as the throbbing pressure in his balls began to build up, indicating that he was nearing his end, the Princess’ ever locked orbs shimmered mischievously, all of a sudden turning turquoise. As her hair flickered yellow, completing her transformation, she shut her eyes and increased her pace and well right there the older Saiyan knew that his wife would never be able to top _this_.

Then to the full Saiyan’s dismay, she stopped, though he still remained within her wet mouth. Making sure his eyes were focusing on her, she smiled as she prepared to give him what she is dubbing now as _the Super Saiyan Special._

With one last lustful look, she winked at him and took him _all_ the way in, her lips kissing his balls before briefly flaring her aura and jerking her head upwards, giving a super long mind-blowing suck. Then he fell, toppling over the edge of the cliff he was clinging onto, joining oblivion. Goku almost shouted her name to the heavens as he unloaded in her mouth, filling it with his essences. The Saiyan warrior expelled so much of himself inside Bra that she was unable to hold it all in, some of it became victim to gravity and trickled down her lips, hanging stubbornly on her chin.

As Goku’s elbows gave out, matting to the grass-covered ground, Bra gave a proud victorious smirk while smearing off the cum from her chin, slipping her soiled fingers in her mouth tasting him yet again. Her hair flashed to its normal bluish-green hue shortly after.

Then the Saiyans heard a voice that made their blood freeze.

“Hey, Dad, where are you?!”

_Shit, its Gohan._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Posted: 6/29/2020)
> 
> ~Gater~


	3. She's So Bad

* * *

**She’s So Bad**

* * *

Even though his voice still seemed far away, they both panicked and hurriedly rose to their feet, Goku making sure to yank his pants back up and secure it firmly around his waist while Bra dashed to grab his last article of clothing, his shirt. The half-Saiyan threw it at him and Goku caught it and then slipped it on as his eldest son came into view.

Gohan’s smile instantly reached his eyes, sighing in relief when he saw his father was in one piece. “Dad, I’m glad you’re alright! You had me and the others worried when your power skyrocketed out of the blue!”

Goku gave Bra a rather nasty glare, causing the Saiyan Princess to grin innocently, her dimples showing. Gohan noticed the exchange, though he decided not to question it. Then the half-Saiyan remembered what today was.

“Oh, Happy Birthday, Bra!” He cried out as he made his way to the young woman, however, he stopped when the younger Saiyan yelped, her hands flailing outwards.

“I smell!” Bra blurted out without thinking, taking several steps back in fear.

“You smell?”

“Uhhh…” _Think fast Bra think fast!_ “Yeah! I smell! I was sparring with Goku and now I stink since I was all over hi- _fuck_ \- I mean since we got all sweaty from all the sparring and stuff!” _Kami that really didn’t sound right!_

While Gohan was easily many times smarter than his father, he still had lots of traits that he inherited from him and one of them was, thankfully, his lack of understanding when it came to women and sex. Another was that, just like Goku, he didn’t focus too long on something he didn’t understand, deciding that moving on to the next thing was better than overworking your brain. Of course, this factor didn’t apply to his studies because Bra knew he was a hardcore nerd, the half-Saiyan never daring to leave a problem unsolved. Nevertheless, since Gohan was incredibly intelligent in just about everything else, she wouldn’t be surprised if he, ya know, so happened to have had a talk with her father about Saiyans and their oddly stronger sexual urges than humans (asking Goku would be pointless given his cluelessness). Because, well he is in a relationship with Videl and those urges most certainly are assaulting his body so to speak. So if the son of Goku did indeed have a talk with her father, just as she did a few years ago, then he also most likely knew about the Saiyan’s having a much more sensitive nose. And if he was indeed equipped with that knowledge and she allowed him to get near her, she was royally fucked because he would whiff out his father’s natural scent laced with hers immediately.

“O-okay then…” Gohan replied slowly. “Well anyway, why don’t you come to our house for a bit? Mom did say she wanted to invite you over for a large birthday lunch and well since you’re already here and it is almost lunchtime, why not come now?”

“But-But I smell Gohan! I don’t want to stink up the whole house since it is pretty small!” Bra froze as she realized too late how that just sounded “I mean I’m not saying that you’re poor or anything! It’s just-”

Gohan just smiled amusingly. “Just come over. You can take a shower there and I’m sure mom has some of the clothes you leftover from the times you used to sleepover.” He said as he lifted into the air and waited for the two other Saiyans to join.

Bra nodded, aiming to follow him, however, Goku’s sudden hold on her foot stopped her in mid-air. The Princess whipped her head towards him, mouthing ‘what are you doing’ only to have Goku ignore her and just focus on his son.

“Gohan, you go on ahead. We’ll be down there in a minute.”

The half-Saiyan nodded. “Okay just don’t take too long!”

“We won’t.” His father assured.

With that Gohan took off, leaving the two Saiyans alone again.

Bra broke from Goku’s hold and landed beside him, crossing her arms impatiently. “What is it?”

“What happened here…it can’t happen again you hear me?”

“Aww, why not!?” Bra whined, her lips jutting out into a pout.

Goku raked a hand through his messy spiky locks. “Because it just can’t okay?”

“No, Why not?!”

“Because I’m married! That shouldn’t have happened!”

“So? It seemed worth it to me since, ya know, I probably sucked your dick better than Chi-Chi ever could. Don’t tell me you didn’t love it because you screaming my name while you climaxed proves otherwise!”

Goku frowned. “Why do you have to use such bad words all the time? Also, what does climax even mean?”

“Why are you so stupid and naive all the time?” Bra retaliated.

“Hey! That was uncalled for!”

“Your face is uncalled for!”

“Okay, now you’re just being silly,” Goku said, sighing heavily. “Forget this ever happened, okay? Because it won’t happen again.”

“Do you want me to blow you again, to help you recon-”

“BRA!”

“Okay, Okay! Whatever!” The Princess pouted, finally agreeing with him as she took to the skies and left him behind.

As she heard the older Saiyan trailing behind her, Bra smirked wickedly.

_Oh,_ _this isn’t over by a long shot! I’m still horny as hell so like it or not, you WILL fuck me before I go head home later on today._

* * *

Shortly after entering the house, she instantly greeted Chi-Chi, asking her for some clothes to take to the bathroom and change into when she finished her shower. Just as she stripped and jumped into the tub, she yanked the curtains close, turned the shower faucet on, and eagerly rooted her right hand into her dripping wet core, fondling it rapidly. Not even a minute later she was a convulsing mess, sliding down the tiled wall wearily. Upon regaining awareness, she hurriedly bathed, rushed out of the tub and then slipped into her spare clothing, which consisted of a pair of blue jeans and an identical white shirt to the one she had on previously, the difference being that it was very tight as it was a few years old. _Damn, my tits have grown considerably larger since then…nice…_ She praised herself with a wink at the mirror as she made her way down the adjacent hall, the kitchen coming forth into view and then proceeded to plop right onto a seat across the full Saiyan. 

“So Bra, are you ready for your birthday party later on tonight?” The wife of Goku, Chi-Chi, asked kindly while putting plates of food which were practically overflowing near Gohan, Bra, and her husband, who were all seated near the small table in the middle of the kitchen. Of course, Chi-Chi had to go back to the island and retrieve several more dinner plates for both Gohan and Goku, the latter getting the larger portions.

Bra smiled secretively as she eyed Goku for a split second, the Saiyan instantly beginning to inhale his food while his Son ate just as fast, but somehow more neatly. “Yeah, I’m kinda excited.” She lied, taking a bite of the professionally made rice.

She really wasn’t thrilled about her party since instead of hanging with the whole gang she’d rather spend her day with Goku in the bed. Goku pumping his cock inside her pussy, which was now extremely soaked from thinking such dirty thoughts, sounded so much more fun than any boring house party could ever be. Bra bit her lower lip to subdue a moan that desperately wanted to gain freedom from her mouth. She squirmed a bit, rubbing her thighs together in an attempt to reduce the ache in her moist entrance and if it wasn’t for Chi-Chi making her voice known again, she surely would have smashed her palm on her crotch and stroke it until her release.

“Bra? Do you want more food? There’s plenty more.” She asked as she nibbled on a small piece of pork using her utensil, having sat down on a seat next to Goku mere moments ago.

“Oh no Mrs. Son, I ate a mouth full not too long ago.” She replied, cheekily, making the older Saiyan choke on a large spoon full of mash potato and gravy. A tiny smirk twisted on her lip as Gohan and Chi-Chi looked at Goku in surprise, startled by his sudden coughing fit.

When Goku recovered, glancing at both his son and his wife embarrassingly, he smiled reassuringly.

“I’m alright! The food just went down the wrong place!” He said, returning his attention to his food, devouring it more quickly than usual.

“Honestly Goku, you really need to slow down or it won’t be some monster that will end your life one day, but the very food you love so much.” Chi-Chi sighed, disapprovingly.

As the Saiyan Princess ate away at her plate, a sudden naughty, very bad idea crossed her mind. Making sure to keep her attention on her food, she used her left foot as leverage to do away with her right pair of sneakers. Bra took advantage of the fact that the wooden table was tiny and round, extending her turquoise nail polished feet up and placing it right on the full Saiyan’s thigh.

Goku stiffened, his fork halting in his mouth as he felt the minx’s foot sensually slither on his quickly heating thigh, his blood beginning to boil excitingly for the second time in less than an hour. The poor Saiyan tried to ignore it by shoving more food down his throat, but unfortunately, the Princess’ barefoot was making that task impossible.

Bra, keeping her demeanor cool and calm, decided to engage the two other occupants into a conversation in order to reduce suspicion. Goku was definitely having a hard time keeping his composure together, so directing their focus on to her would make it easier to play with Goku’s _toy_.

“So I can’t help but notice that Goten is missing…”

Gohan responded. “Oh, he’s in a date with some brunette, though he did say he’d be there for your party later.” He sighed. “He’s been trying for months to meet a nice girl but he keeps getting awful ones and this one…well, let’s just say she’s not ‘all there’.” He said, tapping his head to emphasize his point.

Bra inched her foot to Goku’s crotch, caressing his hardened member with the flat of it, causing the Saiyan to force down a threatening groan. “Meaning she’s an airhead.”

“Precisely.”

“Doesn’t that remind you of someone in this table?” She teased, however upon earning a foul glare from Goku’s wife, she laughed uneasily, smiling apologetically as she pressed her _toy_ to the owner’s thigh, increasing the speed of her strokes.

Goku’s eyes clutched shut, his fists tightening enough for his nails to almost pierce through his palms.

Gohan frowned, also not liking the underhanded blow to his father. “Hey, that’s not very-”

“Oh, my- Chi-CHI!” Goku yelped out randomly when Bra suddenly placed his cock between her big toe and its neighbor, jerking it _hard_.

Chi-Chi and Gohan looked at the Saiyan strangely, completely baffled at his outburst.

“What is it Goku?”

“Can you refill my cup with juice please!?” He asked, slightly whining at the end as his brow and eyelids twitched. It was taking all the strength he could muster to _not_ roll his eyes back from the amount of desire that was clouding his brain. It also didn’t help that he could see the blue-haired girl’s nipples perking through her skintight shirt.

Chi-Chi cocked her head. “But it’s still full.” She said, pointing at his glass of orange juice with her fork, which was indeed filled to the rim. “Goku? What is wrong with you today? You’ve been acting weird ever since you came back from outside.”

Goku was going to give a response; unfortunately, he had to shove a fat chicken leg into his mouth in order to resist the moan that was begging for release.

That’s when Bra came to the save once more, seeing that her Saiyan was causing too much of a scene. After all, she didn’t want their little game to end so soon right?

“SOOO Gohan, how have you been? Is everything going well with Videl?” She chirped, increasing her momentum, rocking the flat of her feet faster and faster, her core burning when she felt his warm pre-cum seeping through his pants lubricating said feet.

Now Gohan suspected something was up because last he knew, the Saiyan Princess _never_ cared for his love life. _But what?_

Nevertheless, he replied. “I’ve been great! I’m currently teaching a classroom full of high school seniors and boy are they a handful but there is this one student, her names Lime, and she’s great-”

_Gosh,_ _Gohan I really don’t give a fuck…_ she said mentally, though she nodded, continuing to fake interest to save face.

“-And Videl, she’s just awesome! Like yesterday she-”

Bra, no longer able to withstand the half Saiyan’s ramblings, grounded her foot against Goku’s wet slackened crotch area, and well the man was gone, just like earlier, exploding all over his pants.

“What the- _shit_!” Goku howled as he quivered violently and if it wasn’t for years of practiced restraint, he surely would have destroyed the kitchen table when the palm of his hands slapped down on it. 

Bra grinned inwardly, her eyes burning heavily with desire as Goku’s abrupt cry not only hushed his son up, but left his wife speechless since Goku hardly _ever_ swore. _And if I made him swear, then that must have been a good nut! Kami I’m so fucking wet and just plain horny! There must be a way to get him to a room or something, so he could fuck me already!_ She thought, squeezing her thighs as she was very tempted to touch one of her breasts.

Goku sat up and turned, not wanting his family to see the sticky mess soaking through his pants.

Chi-Chi frowned and then growled as her fists curling into a ball. “Okay Goku, just what-”

“SorryChi-Chi-I-gottausethebathroombye!”

He then made a break for it, running for his life as if he was being chased by a doctor with a big ass needle in hand.

_Jackpot!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Posted: 6/30/2020)
> 
> ~Gater~


	4. She’s So Devious

* * *

**She’s So Devious**

* * *

The King Cobra is said to be the largest venomous snake known, its scientific name literally meaning ‘snake-eater’, because it really stays true to its name, by preying on other snakes. Now Bra Briefs might not be a Cobra, even though ‘bra’ is amusingly within the snake’s name, but she was a Saiyan, and just like the deadly snake she was about to devourer her own kind.

The King, no scratch that, Queen CoBra was gonna make Son Goku hers.

The Princess of Saiyans shoved her seat back, slipped her discarded shoe back on, and jumped to her feet.

“Bra? Where are you going?” Chi-Chi asked, still confused with her husband’s actions.

Bra gave her the most convincing smile ever, the smile almost licking her aqua orbs animatedly.

“Uhhhmm I gotta go make a phone call! I need to talk to my mom about something!” She said, her body shaking with excitement and before the woman could give a reply, the female Saiyan all but sprinted away, disappearing in the corridor just as Goku did.

Chi-Chi blinked, dumbfounded, now facing her son in hopes that he could somehow answer her unvoiced question but he just shrugged, feeling as lost as she was.

“Well mom, I hate to leave like this while, you know…but I promised Videl I would see her at three.” Gohan said, standing up, making sure to push his seat in.

His mother waved her hand in dismissal. “Oh don’t worry Gohan you go on ahead. I’ll just leave Goku alone for a while and then go talk to him.” She said with a motherly smile.

Gohan smiled back, reeling his mom in for a quick kiss on the cheek and hug before running off yelling that he’d make sure to be back before dusk, so he could get ready for the Saiyan Princess’ party.

Chi-Chi sighed as she picked up all the dirty dishes and began to wash them thoroughly, deciding that once she was finished she would take a nap.

Too bad the woman ended up passing out on the couch or else she would have realized the events taking place in her and Goku’s bedroom.

* * *

Goku hastily shut the bedroom door, leaning against it, deciding that he’d be safer in his bedroom rather than the bathroom. He breathed profoundly while dragging his hand down his face tiredly. _Kami, that woman is gonna drive me craz-”_

A soft rapping on the other side of the door jolted Goku from his musings, causing his heart to thump harshly from fear, fear that the minx was right behind the very door he was pressing against. But after a few seconds, he relaxed, his heartbeat regulating when he remembered that Chi-Chi, his beautiful wife, was the only one that would knock and even have access to this room. And from the way he high-tailed it out of the kitchen, he really couldn’t blame her for wanting to check up on him.

So with one more sigh, he pushed off the door, turned around and swung it open.

Then a flash of aquarium hair whipped him in the face, the alluring scent making his eyes roll back as his fear came to life in the form of a Saiyan Princess.

As Goku caught the diving woman do to natural reflex, said woman used her long leg to slam the door shut, the loud bang surely reverberating throughout the hall. If Chi-Chi hadn’t been out cold, then she would have come barging in, demanding to know what all the noise was about.

Goku gasped as Bra pressed her hand on him once more, making his seamen saturated clothes stick to his swollen member, outlining it in all its _thick_ glory. Bra applied more pressure and smiled gleefully when she saw the cum make a resound gushing noise, Goku nearly melting to the hard wooden floor, which Chi-Chi must have polished this morning because he could clearly see his reflection off it.

Next thing he knew, he was sitting on the edge of his bed, pants down with slender fingers wrapped around his cock. He twitched and hissed noticeably as Bra tugged it, once, twice, and then thrice and then letting it slip out of her grasp, making it spring erratically. The half-Saiyan stared at her cum coated left hand, absolutely captivated as the substance stringed between each of her digits, her pinky finger oddly enough the only finger to have bluish-green nail polish. From that single thin finger, a sticky thread of sperm connected to him, stubbornly refusing to snap off.

The Princess tore her eyes from her hand and looked at the older Saiyan cutely, almost making him come undone right there. She then smirked, proceeding to lap her hand clean, making sure it remained nice and wet before leaning forwards, brushing her tongue against his tip. Bra giggled girlishly when Goku flinched with every lick.

“L-Look, you really need to stop Brahhhh!” He cried out when Bra took him in, the Saiyan falling on his back, laying flat on the bed as the girl bobbed her head over and over again. She then removed herself from him and raised her shirt over her and discarded it to the side, her pale creamy breasts springing free. She winked at him, grabbed his cock yet again, and slapped it playfully against both her soft breasts, the jiggling motion making him moan.

Goku felt the devious minx yank off his boots, tossing then aside before doing the same with his pants, her own undergarments joining his.

“Take off the shirt.” Bra demanded.

“Bra, think-”

Goku wheezed breathlessly as she drove her fist right into his left rib. “You will do as your Princess says, third class!”

The ‘Third Class’ didn’t know why, but the way she was mistreating him was turning him on even more than he already was.

“No.” He whispered defiantly.

Bra shrugged. “Fine, have it your way.” She said, hopping on the bed, gripping his gi-shirt with both her bare hands and tore it straight down the middle, throwing it to the now piling clothes on the floor.

“You know Goku, those who defy their Princess are usually _punished_ …” She trailed off as she crawled over towards him, her breasts swinging with every movement. “Don’t worry you’re gonna like this…”

She continued to crawl towards him until her dripping wet pussy was smashed against his face, causing him to inhale its intoxicating scent, a smell that was nothing but purely Bra mixed with whatever soap she used recently.

“Now _taste_ me…” She husked out, her neck lolling to the side, eyelids hooded down from the thrilling sensation of just having the Saiyan’s face pressed against her soaked core.

And he did, Bra whimpering and whining from the licking, lapping, and slurping sounds resounding through her ears.

“Fuck, Goku! Yes! just like that!” She cried out as she rocked her hips roughly against him, her hands shooting to his matted wild hair, pulling on it slightly.

Planting his large hands on her ass, Goku thrust his tongue deeper into her pussy, lapping and sucking faster and faster until an involuntary spasm took a hold of her, causing her to spray her juices right into his mouth and face, groaning at the sweet taste of her essence.

As she rode out her orgasm, Goku detached himself from her core, his dazed gaze looking at Bra’s similar ones. After regaining her strength back she stood unsteadily, remained facing towards his direction, backing up until her pussy hovered over his still harden cock. She smirked as she smoothly brushed her entrance on him, which made him moan.

“Now _fuck me_ … _”_ She exhaled.

“Ugh!” he grunted, his hands flying to each of her pale butt cheeks.

“That’s a good boy.”

And then she slammed right onto him, making her gasp a throaty moan, the full feeling inside giving her a sense of completeness. She wiggled a little to adjust to his size and once she did, she rose up before slumping right back down. Bra repeated these actions multiple times, her rhythm increasing in speeds with every slam she gave, her juices pouring out of her, slithering down Goku’s coated member.

“Oh! fuck!Kami, Goku you're fucking huge!” She cried out in ecstasy and Goku was just simply amazed, never thinking that such dirty language could drive him wild with arousal.

Yet another thing that Chi-Chi _never_ did.

Goku made sure his hands were fastened to the minx’s waist because he decided right then and there that he was gonna let it go…literally. The older Saiyan’s pace soar to new heights as Bra’s own pace synced with his, the Saiyan Princess having to restrain herself from transforming, the powerful high she was feeling by getting fucked by the full Saiyan sending her to the peak of the tallest of mountains. Then she dropped, spiraling back down to Earth, her body convulsing as she rose back up to the heavens yet again.

“Yes!Oh, yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesy _YES_!” She cried out as she exploded for the fourth time today, which included her climax in the bathroom earlier on. Bra had to wonder briefly how the hell is Chi-Chi not hearing any of this because she was definitely not holding any screams back. Her thoughts escaped her again, her pussy constricting marking her fifth release and this time, Goku joined her, following her with a cry, both entering a world where nothing but pleasure existed.

Completely exhausted, Bra collapsed, her sea-green hair drenched, the sprawled tresses covering his equally sweaty chest. She smirked with accomplishment and hugged the Saiyan tightly, which caused her soft chest to clash with his hard one. _Mine…_

“You know, I made a wish a few years ago….” She started.

Goku remained silent for a minute. “And what was it.”

Bra grinned. “That you would screw me on your wife’s bed.”

Goku swore as guilt assaulted his mind, knowing that there was no turning back. “A-and you’re proud of that?”

“Yup!”

“Kami, you are horrible! How are you Bulma’s daughter!?”

“You’re forgetting I’m also Vegeta’s daughter.”

_Double fuck._

“Goku? Are you in there?”

_Triple fuck._

“Y-Yeah what’s up?”

“Do you happen to know where Bra went? I can’t find her anywhere.”

“Uhhhh no? W-why do you want her for?”

Chi-Chi opened the door, the hinges whining in overuse. “Oh, because I forgot to tell Bra Happy-Oh Kami…” She trailed off, suddenly feeling very woozy from the sight before her. Her final thoughts were:

_Bra_

_Goku_

_Naked_

_Sex Hair_

Then she blacked out, tumbling right down on the floor harshly.

Goku panicked, removed the minx from him, and ran to his probably soon to be ex-wife’s side worriedly as the Bra giggled.

"Best birthday ever!!!” She squealed

Goku glared at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This marks the end of the story...sort of. There are 2 alternative endings.
> 
> (Posted: 6/30/2020)
> 
> ~Gater~


	5. She’s So Wet (Alt. Ending 1)

* * *

**She’s So Wet (Alt. Ending 1)**

* * *

Goku slammed the bathroom door shut, breathing heavily as he leaned against it. He dragged his hand down his face, groaning with sexual frustration, clearly irritated and just overall confused as to where the half Saiyan’s sudden attraction towards him had come from. His friends had always told him he was a bit slow when it came to a situation involving the opposite sex, his wife included in that belief too, but he’d liked to think that he had gotten better over the years. Like how was he supposed to know years ago that he was being manipulated by Chi-Chi into marrying her through the use of food? He genuinely didn’t know what marriage was at the time and while he was informed what it meant before he went through with the ceremony, he had made a promise, and well he never could break a promise so he went through with it in the end. Sure he didn’t love her in the beginning but over time he learned to - (along with learning the difference between loving someone and being in love with someone) – having his eldest son amplifying the love he had for his wife. But that was a more direct approach and his lack of knowledge of the subject was justified in his opinion. He had told this story to Goten, his youngest son, not too long ago, in which he laughed, saying that that situation is not the same as the girl that was “eye raping” him at the food court. He didn’t know what that meant at the time but after seeing this… _she-devil_ looking at him like he does at the Thanksgiving turkey he finally understood what his son meant. Her licking her lips is kind of the biggest indicator for him because he’s not very good at understanding eye language.

Feeling sweaty and clammy both from the heat and anxiety coursing through his body, he stripped his clothes off in seconds, quickly scurrying into the bathtub, his hand nervously shaking as he turned the shower nob on nearly snapping it off. He sighed in relief when the super cold water slid down his body, the icy temperature cooling his rock hard cock…or not because it still was erect as he just couldn’t get the mental image of the Saiyan Princess giving him the greatest blow-job of his life. Just as he was about to reach to grab his aching member, two smooth soft breasts were pressed against his back, his body stiffening when a pair of pale hands then beat him to the touch, gripping his dick tightly, making him catch his breath.

“You look like you could use some help, Mr. Son-”

“No! Bra-”

“Shhhh…I’m going to take good care of you…” She murmured, her joined hands beginning to stroke him slowly, causing his knees to weaken enough for the minx to place her chin against the curve of his neck.

Goku’s knees hit the glossy tub floor, unable to stand any longer as Bra started to work him faster, gently blowing her warm moist breath into his ear, cooing softly when he groaned and his neck lolled to the side.

“That’s it…relax…” she whispered, giving a throaty chuckle, sneakily brushing her pink wet tongue to the side of his ear, tracing around it, finishing by dipping the appendage inside.

“Y-you are bad…”

Bra giggle, causing him to stutter in pleasure, one of her hands slipping off his cock while the other remained working him, the freehand now gliding up and down his chest.

“Come on Mr. Son, cum for your Princess...” She whispered, wrapping her arm around his waist, the hand that was jerking his cock tightening like a snake does before it devours a large prey.

“Kami…”

“Oh yeah…”

“Bra…”

“Say my name again…” She hissed as his dick began to pulse and twitch rapidly.

“Bra…I’m gonna…Ohhhhh sh-!”

And then he exploded, his body convulsing violently as his hot cum splattered against the far back tiled wall, Bra’s dilated aqua orbs eying his sticky mess with infatuation as he just kept on blasting loads after loads of seamen while she continued to pump him.

“Holy fuck Goku!” Bra gasped when he finally was emptied out, his tense form slackening.

The minx laughed when she noticed that he was still as stiff as a board. Bra yelped as a pair of rough hands suddenly grappled both her shoulders, slamming her back harshly against the wall, the bathroom trembling and groaning from the brute strength of the mighty full Saiyan. Bra licked her lips when she saw the lustful and pissed off stare Goku was giving her, making her pussy drench with anticipation. _So freaking hot_ she thought, giving Goku the lewdest expression ever, loving the way his eyes burned into hers.

“I’ve had enough of you Bra! I think it’s time to-” _Kami I can’t believe I’m going to do and say this but…I can’t let her control me!_ “Teach you a lesson…and then maybe you can stop being…a bad girl…”

Bra’s mouth dropped, nearly laughing at Goku’s poor attempt at dirty talking. Thankfully she was able to hold it back, not wanting to ruin the mood. “Oh…and what if I don’t stop? What if I _like_ being a _bad girl_ …” She breathed out.

Goku paused because he really didn’t know how to respond to dirty talk, his mouth flapping open and closed akin to a fish. “I’ll…I’ll spank you…” he declared.

She seriously wanted to burst out laughing, but the thought of the Saiyan following through with his claim made her core ache. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah…”

When Goku’s grip on her shoulders loosens, Bra took action, her hand latching onto his hard penis, giving him a few strokes to lessen his nerves. “Then bend me over and beat me…” She cooed out, wisps of her wet sea-green hair slipping and sticking to her forehead.

And as her fire lit orbs gazed at his daringly, the Saiyan Princess licking her lips sensually, he finally took the bait.

The next thing Bra knew she was being pressed against the wall as Goku easily slid into her hot core because well she was just so damned soaking wet and horny. Bra sighed with relief, loving how full she felt however her expression warped into a frown when Goku was doing everything but teaching her a lesson as he said he would. “Goku! What the-oh!”

That’s when the first slap came. _Oh shit! He actually did it!_

Then another came and another and another and before she knew it, the full Saiyan was both slapping and thrusting into her pussy, the smacking noise being music to her ears, stimulating her arousal even more as his balls swung back and forth, grazing her _right there_ and holy fuck she felt like she was going to lose her mind because it was still _too slow_. As in an attempt to speed up the human-like pace, she began to rock right back into him, surprising the older Saiyan since he had thought that he was in control now. Giving the slightly redden ass cheek a gentle rub to reduce the pain that he _thought_ the Princess felt, Bra growled in frustration, turning her head around, one of her hands stretching back to stop his movements. She then uttered one word.

“Transform.”

“W-what?!” Goku spluttered out.

Bra sighed. “You’re fucking me like you most likely fuck Chi-Chi! I’m not her! I’m not a weak human! Now transform and fuck me!” she demanded.

The half Saiyan mentally swore at her slip up when she noticed his guilt-ridden expression, forgetting that reminding him that he was cheating on his wife wasn’t going to motivate him at all.

Just as the older Saiyan was going to pull away, the devious Princess flexed the inner walls of her pussy, making him gasp at the sudden tightness. She did this a few times as she then began to rock back into him, absolutely refusing to lose him until she got properly fucked. Soon, the sensation of the minx’s heated core started to override his guilt, his eyes becoming lidded with ecstasy as he returned her thrust, the half Saiyan smirking victoriously. Deciding that she had enough of his slow ass pace, she craned her neck to the side, her aqua eyes landing on Goku’s closed ones.

“Goku…look at me…” She breathed.

His black orbs flickered open, locking with hers. They just stared at each other, Goku’s sights studying her face, admiring the lewd look she was giving him, her small pink tongue hanging down her bottom lip, her breasts swinging erotically to and fro.

That’s when he lost it.

Faster than the eye could see, the older Saiyan snarled deeply, his black hair turning blond, taking Bra by surprise as his cock swelled just like the rest of his body. _Hello!_ The Saiyan Princess couldn’t turn away from his smoldering turquoise irises as he started to pound into her at an inhuman speed, her mouth giving a silent scream of pleasure.

“Oh…OH…Kami…this is…I can’t even-Ah-AH!” She couldn’t even form words, utterly speechless because Goku was slamming into so hard that she felt like her whole world was shaking.

Bra groaned, moaned, whined, cooed, and whimpered, and before she actually realized it, she was screaming uncontrollably since never in her wildest dream did she believe she could get screwed this good. And what amazed her most was the older Saiyan’s demeanor! He looked stern, confident, and overall in control. Bra was always the one in charge, she _loved_ being in charge but there were times that she _wanted_ to be controlled. And this right here has been one of her biggest fantasies since the first time she had sex and was an utter disappointment. Sure they say the first time is usually horrible but imagine when she just kept getting disappointed with sex with each human she dated. It was so depressing because her freaking fingers could fuck her better than any human could! She couldn’t understand how her father and _this_ fine Saiyan that was fucking her could settle with hu-

Her sudden ability to think correctly all but left her when her body quivered, screaming the dirtiest words that Goku has ever heard in his life as her pussy exploded all over his thrusting member, her juices gushing out and dribbling down his balls, the non-stop rain that was being produced by the shower faucet washing the substance away. As her high from her orgasm winded down, she gasped, her breath catching in her throat when she felt the older Saiyan roughly grab her long soaked aquarium hair, tugging her head back, her pupils dilating yet again as they then rolling back, her back arching forwards, thrusting her ass higher so Goku could somehow fuck her deeper.

Being mere seconds from cumming again, Goku decided to pull out. Before Bra could even open her mouth the Saiyan was back inside her, this time with her back pressed against the cold wet wall, one of her legs firmly planted on the tub floor while the other was lifted over one of his shoulder…well more like over the front of his elbow seeing as Goku was a very tall guy. With an out of character smirk, he resumed plowing into her ferociously, not letting up even when he noticed Bra grimacing with a look of pain mixed with pleasure. In and out he went and upon snapping open her aqua orbs and studying his cocky smirk, she realized that he wasn’t going to stop until he came. Needless to say, if she didn’t get on his level… _Damn, when I wished for him to destroy my pussy all those years ago, I didn’t mean literally…_

With a heavy bite of her lip, drawing blood she let loose a resound scream as her hair matched his in color, turquoise eyes meeting turquoise. As the pain vanished completely, pleasure taking over, the older Saiyan started diving into her faster than an engine piston and shit never mind the bathroom; the whole house must be shaking.

Bra briefly wondered how in Kami’s name was Chi-Chi not hearing and feeling this. Then an oh so devious thought took over her warped mind. She knew it was a risky move since this might break the Saiyan out of his trance but she felt daring so she went and did it anyway because she was well, a fucking bitch. So while he was fucking the life out of her she said:

“So Mr. Son…do-oh fuck- can you feel Chi-Chi’s energy signature…” Goku’s smirk dropped, turning into a deep frown.

_Oh_ _Bra that was low and dirty …_ she thought though the look on her face begged to differ. 

“Ugh…yeah...”He responded within a hitch.

“From-from what I can tell…she is sleeping r-right?”

“Right…” He murmured and it was now that Bra understood that he wasn’t all _there_.

She then pulled the trigger.

“Don’t you f-find it _hot_ that you are cheating on your wife, while she’s s-sleeping, with your best friend's daughter?!” _You are officially a bitch…and I love it..._

Goku stopped, his body freezing as reality came crashing down on him. “What-what…why-”

When the Princess’s elevated leg touched the floor, she immediately leaped up, Goku instinctually catching her as she then coiled her legs around his waist tightly, making sure that his solid member was still snug inside of her. Rocking slowly before picking up speed, Bra hands grasped his head, forcing him to lock his eyes with hers.

Then she kissed him, drawing him back into the seductress’ evil grasp and she loved it that he succumbed to her will so easily. When the momentum resumed, his trust meeting hers with his hands gripped her butt, she tried again; she was determined to get what she wanted because what the Princess wants, the Princess gets!

“So you like fucking me, Mr. Son?” She whispered in his ears, causing a shiver to run down his spine.

“Yeah…”

“Like that you’re fucking me behind daddy’s back?” She sang gleefully.

Goku groaned and actually increased his speed at this comment, giving a nod. _Whoa, I didn’t know their rivalry ran that deep! So hot!_

“My pussy is better than your wife’s uhhhuh?”

“Ughh!…” he hissed out as he went even faster, his balls swinging against her ass, driving her wild.

_Holy shit! This feels soooo gooooddd!_

And Bra pretty much kept coaxing him into saying and agreeing to things because well she just got off on it for whatever twisted reason. Bra didn’t even know how long they have been fucking in this bathroom, nor how many times she came so far or just why Goku hasn’t at all, but what she did know was that she was tired and extremely sore and just wanted to get the hell out of this shower because she was becoming all pruney. Just as Bra was going to do the unthinkable, walk out during incomplete sex, Kami had mercy on her soul when she felt the older Saiyan’s cock begin to pulse, getting ready to erupt.

“Bra…I’m gonna-”

“Not in _here_ you won’t!” She huskily hissed out, tearing away from him and dropping to her knees, proceeding to grab his large cock and pump it as hard as she could.

Goku then swore.

“Ohhhhhh sh-”

Soon as Bra swallowed his cock deep down her throat, Goku took the Super Saiyan Princess by surprise when the pressure of his cum hit the back of her throat so forcefully, that she coughed severely, her eyes watering, causing her to reel back from his member, the rest of his cum coating her face. Bra coughed and splattered out whatever remained in her mouth, wiping away the seamen on her face with the water falling from the shower faucet.

“Fuck Goku! How long have you been holding that in?!” She asked with disbelief as her hair flashed back into its natural color. She couldn’t help but grimace when she felt that some of the seamen had landed on her hair also.

The older Saiyan, who was back in his base form, sighed in pure relief as he leaned against the bathtub while sitting down. “I don’t know…Kami Bra…this is messed up…I can’t believe I, no we did that…” He said, his face guilt-ridden.

Bra grabbed the bottle of strawberry-scented shampoo, squeezing a glob of the thick cleansing substance on her hand before lathering it thoroughly into her aqua hair. “Don’t blame yourself…It’s all my fault Goku…” She said, rinsing her hair out and then applying conditioner, washing it in before rinsing that out too. Once she was finished, she turned the knob off and then faced the sitting Saiyan.

“I’m just a bitch like that.” She smirked.

“And you’re proud of that?”

“Uhh-yeah.”

“You’re horrible Bra. Does Bulma know you’re like this?”

“No and what do you mean ‘like this’? What do you think I do Goku? Just slut it out to any guy?”

“No…?”

Bra growled, crossing her arms over her breasts, briefly flaring her aura in order to quickly dry her body and hair. “Well for your information, I don’t! I only have sex with the guys I actually date and guess what? Those guys can’t fuck me right! But you…” Bra sighed dreamily, causing the older Saiyan to look at her confusingly. “You did it _right_ and- Kami are you hard again!?”

Goku blushed. “Sorry, it’s just that you’re still naked and I’m…I can’t lie…it was amazing...” His eyes then narrowed. “However the things you made me say…was…why would you do that?”

“Because it’s hot to do things that are wrong. Tell me the wrongness didn’t fuel your sexual drive.”

“It didn’t.”

“You’re lying.”

“…you corrupted me!” He accused, pointing a finger at her face. Bra smiled impishly, taking the finger within her mouth and sucking on it.

Goku jerked his hand away in anger and turned from her as an attempt to hide his arousal. Hopping out of the tub, he opened the nearby cabinet, pulling out a pair of blue sweat pants and a white wife-beater, putting them both on before slipping into a pair of flip-flops.

“Who cares? You liked it!”

“That still doesn’t mean-”

A knock on the door caused them both to stiffen with dread.

“Goku? Is that you in there?”

The sudden voice of his wife caused both the bathroom occupants to run around like chickens with their heads cut off.

“Goku? Are you alright?”

The older Saiyan looked at the Saiyan Princess pleadingly, not knowing what he should say to Chi-Chi. Bra shrugged, causing Goku to groan.

“Uhhh yeah I’m alright! I just-” he shook his hands rapidly, hoping that that could somehow help him think of something. “Felt sick! So I called my mother and told her?”

Bra slapped her face, eying him incredulously. _Geez that lie was horrible! There is no way she can’t suspect some-_

“Your mother? Did you hit your head again honey? Want me to come in? Maybe I can-”

“NO DON’T! I mean no don’t, I’m fine! Give me a few minutes okay?”

“Oh, alright. By the way, where is Bra? Did she leave?” his wife asked, Bra taking advantage of the given time by Goku and getting redressed in the spare clothes she had on earlier.

“Oh not too long ago, saying that she needed to talk to Bulma or something.”

“Oh really…then why is Bra’s phone on the couch?”

_Oh shit_ Bra swore, the panic that had almost vanished settling back in.

“She uhh forgot?”

Chi-Chi snorted through the door and Goku could pretty much picture her rolling her eyes, placing her hands on her hips. “Bra? Leaving her phone? That’s like Vegeta actually calling you Goku instead of ‘Kakarot’. Impossible.”

“Gee Chi, I don’t know maybe she did forget! It can happen…”

Then everything was silent, putting both Saiyans on edge. “You know Goku…”

_Oh man, something is seriously wrong with this all! She usually would have dropped this the moment I said to give me a few minutes! She’s on to me!_

Almost as if reading his mind, the Princess’ lips twitched.

“You’re a terrible liar. I don’t know what you’re covering Bra for, but it’s obviously something she shouldn’t have done because as much as I love her…she strikes me as a delinquent-”

“But you always call all Saiyans that! And that’s just because our hair turns blond when we transform into a Super Saiyan! It’s not our fault that the transformation changes our hair color!”

Chi-Chi sighed, shaking her head despite the others not being able to see it. “No, it’s different with Bra…”

The half Saiyan was nearly tempted to ask ‘how so’ but instead bite her tongue to keep from talking. Thankfully Goku asked the question she wanted to ask.

“How so?”

“She’s…do you even see how she manipulates Bulma to do anything she wants? She never is told no! As for her father!? Don’t even get me started on him! Don’t you remember when she asked him-”

That’s when Bra decided to tune her out, getting pissed at all the trash talk this woman was spewing about her. She was half tempted to just yell out how she just got done fucking her husband and that he thought her pussy felt much better than hers. _After all, my pussy is literally one_ of _a kind! I’m the only half female Saiyan known to exist_ she thought smugly, suddenly feeling even more special than she already was.

That’s when the most obvious solution to their problem popped into her mind.

While Chi-Chi continued to babble on about who knows what, Bra tapped the older Saiyan on the shoulder, catching his attention. As Goku looked at her questionably, Bra simply smirked, placing two fingers on her forehead, mouthing to him ‘Instant Transmission’.

Goku’s eyes widened, smiling brightly as he placed one of his hands on her shoulder. Just as he was going to use Instant Transmission, Bra silently told him to hold on a second.

She then latched her lips against his, deepening the kiss while grabbing his crotch firmly and stroking it slightly, making him bite back a moan. Before she pulled away, she smirked, whispering in his ears, “That cock belongs to me now and we _will_ fuck again.”

With an icy glare, which only caused the half-Saiyan to blow a kiss at him, Goku gripped her shoulder rather tightly, making her wince in pain much to his satisfaction, and then they disappeared, leaving Chi-Chi talking to the bathroom door.

* * *

“So have you ever had pizza?”

“Oh…no, can’t say I have…”

“Wow really Valese? Well, come on! You have to try-”

That’s when Goku and Bra came out of thin air, nearly scaring the wits out of Goten’s girlfriend.

With Valese nervously pressed against his chest, Goten looked back and forth between the two Saiyans. “Dad? Bra? What are you both doing here?”

Bra, who was in some kind of quiet argument with Goku, something about ‘why here’, finished by slapping the back of his head, making him yelp as she then went to greet his son. The older Saiyan then waved to his son, saying something about Chi-Chi and then disappearing once more.

“Heya Goten how’s it hanging!?” Bra asked warmly, successfully cutting off the ditzy brunette from inquiring how Goku did what he just did.

Goten tilted his head, wondering why Bra was here. He then frowned. “It’s all good…until you came here and ruined my date.”

Bra waved her hand at him in dismissal. “Nonsense, we can all hang out together!”

His frown deepened. “But-”

“It’s my birthday remember!” She chimed in, hoping that his date would fall for her trap.

“But Bra, we are having a party for you late-” 

Bra’s mentioning of her date of birth caught Valese’s interest, the brunette clapping her hands excitedly as they both started to walk away from Goten, most likely heading on a clothes shopping spree.

“So that guy was actually Goten’s dad?”

“Yup.”

“Oh my!” Valese gasped, blushing heavily.

“I know, he’s hot right?”

Goten sighed, now feeling miserable.

* * *

Chi-Chi, finally noticing that Goku hasn’t responded for a long time now, knocked on the door again.

“Okay Goku, you’ve been acting very strange today! I’m coming in!”

Then as she opened the bathroom door, Goku appeared again…unfortunately _behind her_ because he had forgotten that he couldn’t reappear inside the bathroom, there being no energy signature inside and all.

“Oh Goku!” She gasped in surprise, turning around. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Where were you?”

Goku oddly enough thought fast. “Oh sorry about that! Piccolo had contacted me, telling me of a possible new threat to Earth.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were leaving instead of running off and leaving me to become BFFs with the door?” she asked while walking inside the bathroom.

“Sorry I was in a hurr-”

“Goku…what the hell is _that_ doing on your clothes?!”

The Saiyan walked inside the bathroom and froze when he saw just what his wife was pointing at; a pair of panties with the words ‘BRA OWN’S’ professionally stitched on the back. What made it worse was that it was unfortunately placed on top of the crotch area of Goku’s gi-pants.

Goku thought quickly again. “That-that was in there from earlier. Remember she took a shower before joining us for dinner? I found those in there, so I put them with my dirty clothes before I took a shower.” _Come on, I don’t know how many more close calls I could take!_

Chi-Chi nodded and Goku mentally pumped his fist in victory. Then what his wife said next shattered all hope.

“You know….you would have actually had me there Goku. But too bad that I know those panties are not the pair she wore coming in here today since I handed those to her for her to wear after her shower. Those were custom made for her birthday a couple of years back, one of a kind. Guess who made them dear _husband_?”

Goku gulped, already knowing that he was fucked.

“W-who?”

“Me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9/13/2020
> 
> ~Gater~


	6. She’s So Sweet (Alt. Ending 2)

* * *

**She’s So Sweet (Alt. Ending 2)**

* * *

Having enough, she growled with irritation, chucking the college book labeled “Advanced Accounting” across the room. She winced when she saw the thick book wedge itself right against the wall of her bedroom. Watching the book slip slightly from the awesome hole she just created, yet still remaining put, she pushed off her desktop chair, giving an audible yawn while stretching her sore limbs. It wasn’t that the book was difficult. On the contrary, it was too damn easy. She was the daughter of a genius so there was no way she would be struggling with it. Hell, she didn’t have any trouble with any of the crap in college! It was all a joke and a stupid waste of time and she just didn’t understand why her mother insisted on her even going. Well, that’s not true, she knew why and that’s to get her degree in business. But the thing was, that she really didn’t _need_ a damned piece of paper to get a job because her mother could just hire her like, freaking now! She wasn’t going to work anywhere else since Capsule Corp. is one of the highest paying jobs ever and hell, because she was the CEO’s daughter, she honestly had no reason to work. She’s already rich as Kami and-and- as she takes a lazy look at her bed, she sees the perfect example that made her point. On her unkempt bed sheets, there were rolls of twenties for the fuck of it, and that most likely sum up over ten-thousand dollars, along with a few credit and debit cards that basically had unlimited amounts of money and can't be maxed out. Sure the cards aren’t written under her name, having her mother’s, but she could use it anyways.

 _Maybe I'll go to the mall_ she thought as she stripped her school clothes off, leaving her with nothing but her bra and panties. She gave an impish grin when she took note of the large red handprint on her butt cheek. Her mind wandered back to two days ago, which had been her eighteenth birthday, recalling the way the older Saiyan slapped the hell out of her ass while fucking her in the shower. The half-Saiyan still couldn’t believe that it all actually happened! It was insane to think that the he would cheat on his wife with her of all people! Scratch that, it really wasn’t because uhhh duh? Miss-one-of-a-kind pussy here!

 _Speaking of pussy, it’s still freaking sore! Ugh!_ She hissed lowly, running a hand over the front of her panties in an attempt to soothe the pain. _Fuck!_

After they had fucked in the shower, she was _almost_ able to get out of the Son home without being spotted.

_After one last searing kiss, Goku groaning with a reignited burning desire, Bra pushed away, sticking her small tongue out at him childishly._

_“So your wife is still asleep…so yeah…catch ya later Mr. Son!” Bra cheerfully said, twisting around and swinging the bathroom door open, leaving a mouth agape Goku looking dumbly at her retreating form. His charcoal eyes widen when he saw a pair of panties on the floor, the words “BRA OWNS” in bright letters._

_Just as she was about to turn down the hall, Goku hurriedly trailed after her. He tapped her on the shoulder when he reached her, causing her to come to a halt and when she faced him with curious aqua orbs, he rudely thrust the underwear at her._

_“You left these.” He said, urging her to take it._

_The half-Saiyan smirked devilishly, shaking her head. “Keep them.”_

_“W-what? Why?”_

_Bra_ _shrugged. “I dunno, to remember how my pussy smells like?” With one final smile, she walked off, her hips swaying in a teasing manner._

_Goku stared at the small panties with a frown. He then brought the pair to his nose, giving a deep inhale, and Kami it smelled heavenly. Seriously, he has never breathed in such an alluring scent. Just as he was going to give it another whiff, because apparently the minx had made him a pervert, his wife’s voice snapped him out of his ‘Master Roshi’ moment._

_“Bra?”_

_Just as the Saiyan Princess whipped to the source of the voice, coming from the living room, Goku managed to suppress a yelp and quickly shove the panties into his pocket._

_The half Saiyan’s voice never wavered when she responded. “Hey, Mrs. Son! Had a nice nap?”_

_Chi-Chi tilted her head. “I thought you would have left by now. What were you doing down there.” She asked, looking behind her, spotting her husband. “Oh, Goku! Are you alright?”_

_“Alright?” Goku parroted, confusingly at first before realization hit him. “Oh right, yeah! Just had to make a phone call to my… mom….make sure she’s okay…stuff…”_

_As Chi-Chi looked at her husband with bewilderment, Bra almost slapped her forehead._

_“Are….you sure you’re okay honey? Because-”_

_“Sorry Mrs. Son! Goku and I actually just came from outside! He was teaching me…a lesson on uhhmmm respecting elders!”_ Really Bra!? Respecting elders!? And you call yourself the daughter of Bulma!

_If Chi-Chi wasn’t suspicious, she was now. “Okay…what did Bra put you up to Goku?”_

_Nervousness nearly consuming him, he jumped on the first thing to cross his mind. “She isn’t lying! She…she was being a bad girl so I had to!”_

_Bra broke; her eyes watering and nearly dying with laughter, causing Goku to look at her in horror as Chi-Chi…well she was speechless._

_“Oh really? What did she do?” Chi-Chi’s eyes narrowed accusingly, her arms crossing under her breasts._

_Goku was sweating profoundly, swallowing thickly. “She was…she was being disrespectful to me! Yeah! So I beat her up!”_

_Bra nodded enthusiastically. “Absolutely_ destroyed _me_!”

_Goku agreed, obviously missing the double meaning, and fortunately so did his wife, who looked at him worriedly before becoming angry. “Goku! You know you’re stronger than her! How could you do that?!”_

_Bra_ _decided to take over completely. “It’s okay, he’s totally over exaggerating! He just beat it up-fuck-” Chi-Chi gave her a look at her slipped profanity, causing the Princess to grin apologetically “-I mean he beat me up only as much as I could take-”_ Kami Bra, what the hell is wrong with you! _She mentally screamed. “We were just training Mrs. Son!_ _He’s just nervous because he had thought he had hurt me. After all, he wouldn’t want me to be unable to walk at my party tonight, right Goku?” Okay, she did that one on purpose._

_Goku nodded and then they were saved because at the mentioning of her birthday party, the look of suspicion was a thing of the past, as Chi-Chi began to rapidly chatter of what Bra wanted for her birthday, in which the Princess just rejected the idea; she was rich for Kami’s sake!_

_After refusing any gift offerings, in which Chi-Chi said she would get her something anyway, Bra was finally able to leave the Son residence, heading on home to get ready._

Needless to say, the party had sucked. So instead of thinking about how much it sucked, she let her mind wander if Goku had actually kept her panties and what he could possibly be doing with them. Just as her mind drifted to thoughts of a whipped cream covered Goku, she was brought back by a familiar dual cry of surprise, followed by an extremely loud explosion, which shook the entire building; the indented accounting book dropped from the wall with a thud as she ran to the window.

Outside she could see the twitching form of a man with tall dark hair liken to Goku’s, however it was laced with lavender. He was on the ground, a dazed look on his face as he eyed the man who just came into view, his majestic golden aura shining brilliantly. He was clad with a brown leather jacket, making the Saiyan Princess squeal with delight because _she_ was the one who had bought him that while she was shopping months back. Under the unzipped jacket, he wore a tight white shirt, tucked under a pair of deep blue jeans that touched his black and brown pair of sneakers. Yes, she bought him all that too cause duh! She was the one who actually knew about style. As to why he decided to wear that today, she didn’t know but Kami he looked _good_!

Goku sighed, his aura dimming. “You boys almost had me there!” he said, his calm turquoise orbs shining with mirth as the man below suddenly became two.

“Damn dad! You didn’t have to hit us so hard!” His youngest son, Goten, hissed, rubbing his throbbing head as he sat upright.

Trunks, equally rubbing the same spot stood up. “You know Goten, I’m usually the one to come up with stupid shit, but this time, it was actually your fault because it was your idea!”

“Hey! We tried last time and you were the one to suggest it then!”

Trunks rolled his eyes. “Last time was when we were kids. Back then, for some reason, we were stronger and we would have won if we didn’t act like idiots until our fusion time ran out!”

“Why you looking at me like that!? You were always the one to come up with bullcrap while fused and for some reason, I’d follow through with it! So don’t blame me for wasting time!”

Before the augment could escalate, a new voice entered the backyard. “Whoa, what’s going on out here? I’m kind of helping Bulma with her time-” Gohan’s voice faltered, pushing his glasses back in place as he looked at his brother and Trunks. He then looked up and saw his transformed father. “Uhh, dad? What are you doing here?”

Videl, who looked very much pregnant, whistled as she eyed Goku, much to her husband’s dismay. “And what’s with the getup?”

Goku scratched the back of his head sheepishly, responding to his son’s glare with a look that said ‘ I don’t know what I’m doing wrong, but it’s not my fault! I swear!’ “Well Bra had bought it for me months back and I just decided to wear it today because Chi-Chi and I are going on a date tonight. It’s our marriage anniversary today!” He didn’t know how many years it has been, so he didn’t say, which also meant that his wife could be lying just to get him to take her on a date.

From the window, Bra frowned.

“Dad…”

“Oh right, I came here to apologize to Bra for missing her birthday party.” He responded, guilt written on his face. He couldn’t face her so soon after what happened that day and well he hoped that she wasn’t mad at him and understood his reasons.

Goten laughed. “Oh come on, Bra wasn’t even mad at you dad! In fact, she was so bored that she actually bailed on her own party to hang out with a few friends from college.”

“Also, my sister is practically in love with you Goku! Bet she forgave you seconds after she found out you weren’t showing up.”

“No kidding! Do you see the way she looks at him? She be eye raping him every time he walks through those doors!” Goten jerked his thumb to the Capsule Corp dome.

Bra huffed. _No, I don’t….okay I kinda do…_

Trunks glared at him. “Okay, now you’re just talking shit because she rejected you when you asked her out on a date!”

His best friend’s mouth dropped. “No! I swear! Dude, you may not know this, but your sister is bad news! She just plays innocent! Like do you know she called dad a DILF!”

Trunks’s face turned almost as green as Piccolo’s. “Ewwww! Fucking gross man! Why would you say that!?”

“B-Because she did tell me this!”

“Okay, even _if_ she did, you didn’t have to tell me! Learn to keep shit to yourself Goten!”

“Sorry, I just was being-”

“Uhh, what’s a DILF?”

Everyone present turned to Goku, making him blush at the attention.

 _Whoopsie!_ The Princess thought, her hand flying to her mouth to suppress a giggle.

Seeing that no one was going to respond, Goten decided to dismiss Trunks’s advice and answer the question anyway. “Well it stands for ‘Dad I like to f-‘”

“What the hell is going on out here?”

A certain Prince came in, oddly enough saving the day, which Trunks along with everyone else except Goku was grateful for.

“Kakarot? The hell are you transformed for? Came here to get your ass kicked?” he asked, a white towel around his neck as he wore an arrogant grin.

At the reminder, the full Saiyan reverted back to normal before responding. “Well on my way over here, these two.” He pointed to Goten and Trunks. “Decided it was a good idea to ambush me with something to do with Galactic Donuts and pants pulling? What are Galactic Donuts? Are those types of donuts good? Do you know where I can get them? Anyways It uhhh was a really sad attempt… if you’d both had at least used Super Saiyan 3 after fusion, you might have-”

“Well, we couldn’t! For some reason, when we go to level 3, our fusion time is less than two minutes! We get about five when we remain in our base form so yeah… ”Trunks grumbled out. “I can’t believe we couldn’t land a single blow! Your dad is so freakishly strong!”

“No shit, he trains like every day!”

Vegeta laughed. “Which is why the two of you should keep up on your training.” He nodded towards Goku’s eldest son. “At least you both can still transform.”

Gohan’s face soured, his wife rubbing his back with sympathy as he muttered that he still could transform to the first level…sometimes at least.

“So Kakarot, let us fight right now!” Vegeta met his rival up in the air, instantly transforming to Super Saiyan 2. “And go all out! I’m going to prove to you that that third transformation is useless! It’s just a waste of energy!”

Goku’s eyes narrowed, flashing turquoise as his hair jutted up into blond spikes. “Alrighty then!” Grunting once more, his hair shifted again, becoming more defined. “Let’s do it! Ahhhhhhh!!”

His eyes flickering to a brighter green, Goku’s voice roaring to life, the wind around the group starting to whip calmly at first before turning more violent, as Bra decided that she had enough of watching and ran to her closet to get dressed.

As the whole Capsule Corp. building began to tremble aggressively, Goku’s voice increasing in volume, Bra paid no mind to it, humming happily while looking through various clothes. She smiled when she saw a nice loose pink wife-beater, slipping it over her head before grabbing a pair of jean short-shorts, finishing off with a matching pair of pink and white sneakers. She looked at the mirror, checking herself out.

And Goku’s yells got louder.

A mischievous grin graced her lips as she twisted one arm behind her back, going up her shirt to unclip her bra, sliding it off, and then tossing it on the bed carelessly. Nodding with satisfaction, she made sure to pluck a red scrunchie from her desk, pulling her long green-blue hair into a low ponytail on her way out.

Just as she made it outside, she had to cover her eyes to block out the yellow flash that illuminated the area. She licked her lips as she ‘eye raped’ the now long-haired Goku, who was smirking confidently at the Prince, who muttered something about ‘showing off’

“Okay …” Goku spoke, his voice now deeper and smoother, causing the Princess’s body to heat up, her cheeks tinting bright pink. “Show me what you got.”

Then they were off, colliding together brutally, their punches and kicks making the whole city quake.

Upon noticing his best friend’s sister, he elbowed him, pointing towards her. “See, look at her lewd expression bro…” He whispered in his ears.

Trunks shoved him away. “I don’t want to see that shit.”

Goten’s eyes rounded when he saw her nipples poking out through her thin shirt.

“Look! Bra’s wearing no bra-”

“What part of she’s my fucking sister don’t you understand Goten?!”

“Oh yeah! Sorry man!”

Trunks slapped his forehead.

After breaking off each other, Vegeta having the upper hand, he threw a fist at Goku, in which the younger Saiyan was going to block, but unfortunately, the sudden sight of a blushing Bra with hardened nipples distracted him, causing the Prince’s attack to land, sending him crashing to the ground. He fell back to his base form as he wiped the leaking blood trailing from his nose, which he thought was more caused by the sight of the Saiyan Princess than the hit delivered by the Prince.

“Kakarot! What the hell was that?!” He hollered with disappointment as he eyed his downed rival.

“Uhhh sorry Vegeta…” He said, standing up. “I almost forgot that I have a date with Chi-Chi soon, so getting my clothes dirty won’t do…” Though it was very subtle, to the point that Vegeta didn’t notice, Goku just couldn’t seem to _stop_ glancing at Bra.

Gohan wasn’t blind to this. 

“So you won’t finish our battle?”

Goku shook his head, giving an apologetic smile “Sorry…”

Vegeta growled as his hair turned black. “Whatever.” He hissed out, crossing his arms in defeat.

Trunks gave a long stretch. “Welll, I got a business meeting soon.”

“And I got a date with Valese! See ya’ll!”

Vegeta yanked the two half Saiyan’s by their collar. “Uhhh no,no,no! You both are coming with me to train! You’re Saiyans, so stop this peaceful non-sense and act like one. You can both do…whatever the hell it is that you do tomorrow!”

“But Dad! The meeting!”

“And my date!”

As their whining voices faded upon drifted off further and further from West City, Gohan turned to his father, wrapping his arm around Videl’s waist. “So dad I’ll be in the building with Bulma. Let mom know that I probably won’t be home for dinner tonight.”

Goku smiled as he watched both the couple walk off, the soft hissing noise that came from the use of the doors signifying that they were gone.

This left Goku and Bra alone. The Princess broke the silence.

“Goku…can I have a hug?”

Goku tilted his head but nevertheless opened his arms, Bra yelping with joy as she dived into his arms, slipping her hands under his jacket and making sure to press herself tightly against him. The older Saiyan swallowed thickly as her scent seeped into his nose, biting back a moan when he felt her nipples digging into his chest.

“Sooooo what’s up Mr. Son?” She asked, removing herself from him.

Goku gulped, really trying not to look at the two small pebbles sticking from each breast. “Listen I’m sorry for not coming to your birthday party and-”

Bra smiled brightly, about to tell him that everything was okay but stopped when naughty ideas began churning within her vile mind. She flipped her smile upside down, catching his wrist before urging him to follow her inside the dome, Goku helplessly trying to wrench himself from her sudden iron-like grip.

The older Saiyan found it a bit strange when she made a pit stop to the kitchen, coming out with a can of whipped cream.

* * *

Dread filled the older Saiyan as the younger one shoved him inside her room roughly, causing him to stumble forward.

Shutting the door behind her, she whipped around and faced her crush. Uncapped the whipped cream, Bra tossed the cap aside before stalking her way to Goku, who took a step back with each step she took forward.

“So I am mad at you…”She whispered, giving the can a few shakes as she licked her lips like a hungry tiger. “And in order for me to forgive you, you have to do everything I say…got it?”

Goku shook his head rapidly, following the half-Saiyan with his eyes as she cleared her bed from all items, scattering it all to the floor.

“Lay down.” She ordered, pointing at her bed.

Goku held his hands out in defense, backing up from the predator-like gaze, yelping as his knees bent back, causing him to land flat on the bed. Standing over him with a look of superiority, she crawled on top of his body, placing the can to the side as she sat on his crotch, making him bite his lip to stifle a groan when his jeans restricted his hardness; this is why Goku hated jeans.

“I’m going to be straight with you _Goku_ …” She husked out, dainty hands running over his shirt covered chest. “I don’t want you going out with Chi-Chi today, or like ever.” The older Saiyan rolled his hips upwards as the Saiyan Princess slipped her hands under his shirt, his pale skin tingling with pleasure. “But I know that can’t really happen because she is your wife…however-” she leaned down, her perked breasts smashing against his chest, drawing him into a burning kiss.

Bra chuckled devilishly before tracing his left ear with her wet tongue. “That doesn’t mean we can’t fool around behind her back…” She cooed out, her breath causing him to tremble with excitement.

Sitting upright, Bra latched her hands on his belt, unstrapping it before slipping off of him and pulling down his pants until it touched his shoes, the minx eying the little tent his cock created gleefully. Goku sighed with relief when the half-Saiyan ripped his boxers down, his cock springing free; it still hurt as he was so freaking hard that he thought he was going to die if the younger half-Saiyan didn’t tend to it.

Extending a long finger, she softly glided it from the base of his member to the very tip, the pre-cum leaking from it coating her digit. She locked her aqua orbs with his half-lidded black ones, her dilated pupils never breaking the gaze as she inserted the cum laced finger into her mouth, sucking it and Goku groaned when she drew it from her lips with a loud popping sound. She spat on her hands, rubbing them together before gripping his thickness and stroking it roughly, the clear gooey substance weeping from the tip mixing with her saliva. A stronger gust of wind left his lips when Bra leaned forwards and took him in deep.

“Oh fuck!”

Bra’s eyes widened at his outburst, the dick in her mouth muffling her giggle as moved up and down. That fact that she could get this reaction from him made her ego swell. Lips still fastened around him, she reached for the can, which was to the side of the bed.

“You’re gonna love this.”

He watched in amazement as the Princess tipped her head back, placing the tip of the can to her mouth, letting the whipped cream smoothly flow into her gaping mouth with a long hissing sound. Goku gasped as she dipped down, coolness coating his cock and Kami this felt…he didn’t even know anymore because the swishing and loud slurping sounds were driving him to the brink of insanity. White stickiness seeped from the corners of her lips, trickling downwards until it pooled on his groin, Bra’s mouth working faster and faster until he could take no more and finally exploded. Luckily, the Princess made sure to swallow the cream before the older Saiyan released his essence all up in her, filling up her mouth to the brim. Even though she was prepared unlike last time in the shower, she was _still_ surprised that she had to swallow a few times in order to clear her mouth.

Staring at the ceiling in disbelief, Goku raised his head when he heard the Saiyan Princess speak.

“You know Goku, you should try this whipped cream…it tastes like strawberries.” She said, spraying a bit of cream in her mouth, wanting one last taste. “Here, hold on to that.” She tossed the can to the older Saiyan, who easily caught it out of reflex.

Then Bra unbuckled her white belt, hooking her finger onto the waist of short jeans and yanking it down, before kicking it off. Goku’s tongue went dry as her panties joined her jeans on the floor, the kinky Princess keeping her sneakers on for no other reason than well duh, she was kinky.

“Take your clothes off.” She demanded.

“Bra, this has gone beyond far! I don’t want to do this to Chi-Chi any-”

“Face it Mr. Son, you owe me. Do you want me to forgive you?”

“Well yeah but-”

“Then stand up and strip.” She demanded again and as the older Saiyan did as he was told, the younger Saiyan took the can of cream out of his hand before throwing herself on her bed, laying right on her back.

Bra swiped her tongue against her bottom lip when her sea-green eyes took in his naked form greedily. She didn’t look away when she sprayed the whipped cream on her pussy, motioning for him to get to work.

Goku froze. Sure he loved food, but he has never done _that._ Then again, any of the things that he and the minx had done since this affair started was new to him.

“Goku…” She warned.

Screw it! Getting a taste of a Strawberry flavored Bra was too good to pass! He hasn’t got caught yet and if-no _when_ he did get caught he would deal with the consequences because there was no way they could hide this forever.

A wet tongue made her eyes roll back, her mouth rounding as the older Saiyan lapped the cream from her pussy, Bra pressing her lips together to muffle her moans when the appendage touched her clit. She sucked her breath in when his tongue sunk into her wet aching core, nearly sending her over the edge.

“Holy….fuck! Ah…AH! Soo good…” Bra breathed out, her tongue hanging out as her hand shot towards his head, smothering his face against her sopping pussy.

And then as two of Goku’s digits joined his tongue on the assault, his thumb rubbing at her clit, she came, her juices splashing all over his face. She would have released her scream for the world to hear if it wasn’t for the fact that Gohan and Videl, along with her mom were downstairs. Her core spiked again with the mere thought that they could get caught fucking in her room.

Goku was all of a sudden back first on the bed again, Bra bouncing up and down on his cock like a madwoman, the tightness squeezing the hell out of him as his hands latched onto her pale butt cheeks, matching her every motion perfectly. His dazed expression took in the sight of the Saiyan Princess riding him like a rodeo champion. Her perked breasts swinging erratically under her thin pink shirt, Goku became spellbound as he watched Bra yank her scrunchie off her head, the aquarium hair draping down her shoulders like silky window curtains. He gritted his teeth, his hands tightening on her ass when she did a little twirl with her hips, her head lolling to the right and fuck this was incredible! There was absolutely no freaking way that he could go back to having sex with his wife after this!

Goku never hated himself more.

“Fuck Goku! I love your fucking cock!” She cried out as she rolled her hips faster and faster, not even bothering to cover her mouth because well she just didn’t care anymore.

Bra’s eyes widened as she was suddenly thrust to the side, greenish-blue eyes staring into hers fiercely while hovering over her, her sneaker-clad feet and legs draping down his broad shoulders.

Needless to say, the Princess of Saiyans didn’t hold back her screams of pleasure at all when the older Saiyan plowed right into her.

* * *

“Man Trunks! Your dad’s a real hard-ass!” Goten huffed out.

“Noooo reallyyy?” Trunk said, giving his best friend a droll look, hating when he stated the obvious.

The Saiyan Prince smirked smugly as he walked pass Goten and his pathetic son, who were in a horrible state, seeing as how they had gotten their asses handed to them. As he entered the Capsule Corp. front doors, he turned towards the half-Saiyans, a heavy frown on his face when he saw that they were both nearly in tears.

“You boys are really a sad case. Can’t even keep up with me unless you’re both fused. A true warrior fights by himself, not do silly dances and poses in order to become stronger!” He sneered out, causing both of them to shrink back in shame. Then, to further destroy their spirits (and perhaps motivating them to train more frequently) he added. “It’s inconceivable that Bra, yes Trunks your sister, can keep up with me longer than you!”

Trunks narrowed his eyes jealously. “Dad, you know that’s not true! You just favor her more!”

Vegeta rolled his eyes since he knew his son was right….he just didn’t have to know that. “Keep thinking that brat.” He laughed.

His smirk then fell when he heard-

“ _Oh! OH fuck! That’s right! R-right there!”_

The Prince’s eyes widened, the two half-Saiyans mimicking him.

“Wh-what was that?”

In came Gohan and Videl, Bulma trailing right behind them.

The living room occupants kept silent as they listened to the mixed grunts and moans coming from upstairs, the sounds of what sounded like bouncing bedsprings squeaking rather loudly.

Trunks turned pale as Goten said, “Dude…is it just me or does that sound like that’s coming from your sister’s room?”

Before the lavender haired Saiyan could respond, they heard-

_“Kami! Go-Go-k-AH!!”_

Vegeta twitched, his form trembling, murder filling his eyes as Bulma rushed to the Prince’s side, placing her hands on his chest in an attempt to calm him down. “Vegeta, calm down…I’m sure there is a reasonably good explanation for all this…”

“Dude, either she’s watching some good porn or some lucky guy is really giving it too-” Goten’s voice faltered as he received the most frightening glare he has ever gotten from Vegeta.

As for Gohan, he almost looked as sick as Trunks….scratch that, he looked sicker than him because it seemed like he caught onto the biggest clue as to just who was… _doing_ Bra. And from the way the Prince’s eyes were changing colors, he was sure that he knew too.

And then all hell broke loose when the mysterious _fucker’s_ energy spiked, pretty much giving him away.

“Holy shit! She’s with _DAD_?” Goten gasped.

“What?!” Bulma exclaimed, quickly jumping to her long time friend’s defense. “You’re crazy! Goku would never-”

“ _OHHH Goku! Go harder Goku! HARDER!”_

“Oh my…” Bulma’s hand flew to her mouth in disbelief.

“ _That’s right! Fuck me harder!”_

_“KAMEEEE!”_

_“YEAH MR. SON! LET IT GO! ALL UP IN THERE!"_

_“HAAAMMEEEE!”_

_“OMG-OMG-OMG! I THINK THIS IS GONNA BE-”_

_“HHHAAAAAAAA!”_

Then all was quiet.

Goten and Trunks briefly glanced at each other before they broke into a sprint, heading up to the Saiyan Princess’s room. Gohan sat on the living room couch, speechlessly, Videl trying to consult him as Bulma tried the same with Vegeta…which was obviously never going to work.

The door swinging open, Trunks and Goten’s mouth hit the floor when they caught sight of a blonde-haired Goku and Bra, the latter splayed all over him with what looked like whipped cream on her sweat-drenched shirt. The older Saiyan’s eyes filled with horror, not believing that he got caught. Well, he knew he would, but hell he didn’t think the day would be today!

“Holy dogs!”

“I think I’m gonna be sick…”

Upon seeing her brother and Goten, she lazily swiped the cream of her shirt, licking it off her fingers cheerfully. “Whoops! I swear it was totally an accident…” she said, shamelessly.

Goten grimaced. “What? You tripped and fell on his dick?”

Bra nodded. “Sure….hey, is there anymore cream on me? That stuff is very sticky ya know.”

Trunks shakenly gestured to the side of her head. “There-there…right there…”

Bra reached up and ran her hand through the side of her head that her brother pointed to. When she pulled her hand from her hair, she eyed the substance with interest.

Now Goten looked pale. “Trunks…I don’t think that’s whipped cream…” His voice faded as he watched his best friend hightail it out of the room, probably heading to the bathroom.

Goten gagged when he saw Bra lick the substance like it was whipped cream. “So you don’t care that we caught you?”

“Nope.” She chirped, as she slipped her panties and shorts on, ignoring Goten’s roaming eyes. She would kick his ass later for still being in her room.

Goten gulped as he felt a power level from below, steadily rising.

Goku tensed up as he felt the power and rage of the Saiyan Prince. _Oh no…_

“Listen Goten, I don’t care if anyone knows. Well as long as it isn’t daddy-”

“Too late.”

“What? What do you…oh shit…” it was beyond her as to why she had _just_ felt her father’s energy. Maybe she had grown so accustomed to it that she thought he was simply training or something.

Goku hopped off the bed as Goten bolted from the room, his father tugged on his jeans. Just as he managed to buckle his belt he heard-

“ARRRRUUUGGGAHHHHH!”

Followed by-

“KAKARROOOOTTT!”

If it wasn’t for the fact that the Saiyan Prince had exploded from the bottom of the floor, causing Bra to shriek in surprise, Goku would have surely thought it was Broly given how he just shouted his birth name with rage.

That’s when he remembered.

 _Oh_ _crap! I forgot about my date with Chi-Chi!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done. The fuck is this shit that I wrote? 
> 
> 9/16/2020
> 
> ~Gater~


End file.
